


You're prettier than Apollo

by KarmaMarie



Series: Riordan!au Les mis [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Child of Apollo!Courfeyrac, Child of Apollo!Grantaire, Child of Hermes! Enjolras, M/M, New verse exploration of characters, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited? love, child of apollo!combeferre, nico's snacks change regularly, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaMarie/pseuds/KarmaMarie
Summary: Heyo! Welcome to my self indulgent au.Idk if the "Apollo" nickname is actual Canon, but I like the idea so I had to use it.





	You're prettier than Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Welcome to my self indulgent au.
> 
> Idk if the "Apollo" nickname is actual Canon, but I like the idea so I had to use it.

Grantaire stared down at his sketchbook, sitting on the pier by the Poseidon cabin. Percy was gone and therefore no one could tell him off. 

He felt his frustration rising as he stared down at the page, which was dominated by a large drawing of a young blond man mid-thigh deep in a river, his short red toga still clasped tightly at his waist to show off the slim cut figure.

The most striking feature however was the face. Turned like he was looking down to watch the water play with the fabric, his full lips parted in a smile, his head cocked to the side and showing a pale column of skin, his eyes, lidded, looking up directly at Grantaire like he's inviting him in, _teasing_ him...

Grantaire gave a forlorn sigh, snapped his sketchbook shut and fell back to lay on the pier, letting the warmth of the sun wash over him.

"Dad.." his voice was weak, rough from disuse. "I'm in deep." 

He didn't expect the loud laugh that came from behind him, startling him into sitting up and laying his hand on his sketchbook protectively. He turned to face the person, then relaxed.

"Courfeyrac. You startled me..."

Courfeyrac came and sat next to him, smiling. "You looked lonely. Figured I'd impose my company on you." He lightly butted his shoulder against Grantaire's. 

Grantaire smiled, thankful for the distraction and nodded. "What have you been up to?" 

"Oh, you know. The usual. Keeping his Majesty from murdering or otherwise harming his Advisor & Co and trying to keep everyone happy."

"Sounds like a lot of trouble, why not let them go at it?" Grantaire looked at the other boy, smiling a bit.

"Because, I actually happen to lo-like them." Courfeyrac looked away from the older boy and blushed, attempting to hide it.

Grantaire smiled a bit and nudged the younger boy. "Anyone specific you Lo-Like?" He smiled playfully, "It's only fair, since you know about my feelings." Courfeyrac looked at the other boy and smiled shyly.

"Promise not to laugh or tell. I'd die of embarrassment." Grantaire nodded and Courfeyrac leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"It's Jehan and Combeferre." He leaned back, smiling more.

"Really?!" Grantaire's eyebrows almost disappeared into his mess of curls in surprise. "Both?"

Courfeyrac nodded, face alight with a shade of red that could rival the Hephaestus cabin Forges. "I can't help it! They're both perfect and I'm soooooo attracted to them!" Grantaire gave the boy a small grin. "What?"

The elder smiled and shook his head. "Nothing. They're lucky to have you, Courf." He grabbed his sketchpad and stood up, looking back at the smaller boy. "Bye." He turned and made his way back to the Apollo cabin and collapsed in his bed, tucking his sketchpad into its hiding spot, then promptly fell into a light doze.

*

He was awoken by a soft murmuring from the other end of the cabin and turned his head towards the sound, eyes bleary. He must have made a questioning sound because he heard a contemptuous noise and Courfeyrac's voice.

"Grantaire? Are you awake?" Grantaire murmured an assent, then was promptly jumped on by a blond.

He yelped and shoved at the body laying across his stomach and tried to wiggle away, trying to bat away the hands that were tickling his flanks. "HELP!"

Once he managed to extricate himself from the trap that was his blankets and bed, he got a look at his attacker.

"WILL SOLACE!" He jumped up and tackled the boy off of his bed and pinned him to the floor, both grinning playfully.

"Grantaire~." The smaller boy grinned and the next thing Grantaire was aware he was pinned again and begging for mercy from his younger half-brother as he was mercilessly tickled and will would not let him up until Grantaire was pleading for mercy.

Afterwards Grantaire took a moment to lay, curled in on himself, his chest heaving with his labored breaths. "Holy Fuck, Will."

Will chuckled, standing up. "I came to wake you for dinner."

"Oh," Grantaire looks up at him for a second, then rolled onto his feet, his movements only slightly sluggish still. "Food sounds good right now." His stomach chose to rumble loudly at that and he grinned a bit, hearing Courfeyrac's slight chuckle behind him. He expected Will to laugh a little, too, but the younger boy's face turned deathly serious.

"Grantaire, have you eaten at all today?" He came closer, his eyes showing mild worry.

Grantaire took a moment trying to recall if he had in fact eaten, but couldn't remember an instance where he had. "I...." He focused back on his younger brother. "I can't remember?" He tried to play it off as questioning, trying to make Will calm down. "I mean, maybe I ate while I was focused on my drawings...."

Will's face turned dangerous and he grabbed Grantaire's wrist in a firm grip and frog marched him out of the cabin, past Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac, down to the Pavilion. "Sit," He ordered and Grantaire, too hungry to argue, did as he was told and sat, catching the eye of Nico sitting across from him.

"Did he get you too, Skull boy?" Grantaire looked the smaller black haired boy over, noticing that the ever-present rings under his eyes were lighter.

"Actually, he told me to wait because he was going to wake you. ...What did you do to anger him?" Nico was assessing him in much the same way, eyeing him worriedly. "Did he catch you drinking again?"

Grantaire shook his head quickly, eager not to delve into that. "I forgot to eat..."

"Again?" Nico slid a cup towards him and it took a moment to realize that it was full of cashews, Nico's current snack of choice. 

"It just.. slips my mind when I'm focused. It's not my fault."

"Sure," They share a small smile, Nico's lips barely twitching up, at the frustration that their shared problem creates.

At that moment Will returns carrying two plates and set them down in front of either of them. "Eat. Now."

Grantaire's eye widen at the amount of food on his plate and his so out of it he barely notices when Courfeyrac and Combeferre sit beside him.

"Mmm, I like it when you're bossy, little brother~." Courfeyrac wiggles his eyebrows playfully at Will and Will rolls his eyes and goes to get his own plate so Courfeyrac turns his attention on Nico. "How are you, dear brother in law~?"

Nico's face turns red and he splutters a reply, something about _Shut the fuck up we aren't married you fuckwad._ and Grantaire has to appreciate the effect he and Courfeyrac have had on helping Nico fit into the modern world much easier.

When Will returns it's to playful banter between he, Courfeyrac and Nico.


End file.
